L'Usage du monde
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: L'attente démentielle de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'arrive pas. Qui si on regarde de plus près, n'arrivera jamais. Lui et Rogers. Attente à la dépendance illusion-désillusion. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire de cette chaleur interminable. Mais Steve est là alors c'est bon. Il n'y a plus d' attente. "Nothing's gonna hurt you Baby"
1. Prends-moi, Chaos, dans tes bras

Bonjour, bonsoir

L'attente, c'est interminable : une petite fic qui malgré sa taille semble très longue (c'est fait exprès)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne connais pas trop l'univers Marvel, et donc, il n'y a pas besoin de connaitre très bien pour lire ceci.

C'est en chemin entre le UA et le jesaispasquoi. On peut dire que c'est après le un? (vision utopiste des choses, hm?)

Bonne lecture, et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez une review.

* * *

 ** _L'usage du monde_**

.

 _"En mourant je ne le rejoins pas, je cesse de l'attendre. »_

 _« L'alcool a été fait pour supporter le vide de l'univers, le balancement des planètes, leur rotation imperturbable dans l'espace, leur silencieuse indifférence à l'endroit de votre douleur; [..] L'alcool ne console en rien, il ne ne meuble pas les espaces psychologiques de l'individu [..]. Il ne console pas l'homme. C'est le contraire, l'alcool conforte l'homme dans sa folie, il le transporte dans les régions souveraines où il est maître de sa destinée. »_

 _« Tu sais l'ombre portée du fuseau de ton corps ; Ultime au cœur vibrant du vide mais noyées de lumière »_

 _« Quel secret d'indigo à nos nuits s'appatrie ; Influx à fleur de peau comme un joyau rebelle? »_

.

 _ **P1. Prends-moi, Chaos, dans tes bras.  
**_

.

Bienvenue Monsieur.

Y a-t-il quelqu'un à la tour ?

Personne Monsieur.

Tony se sert un verre de rhum. Les stores sont baissés. Il n'y a plus qu'à s'affaler sur le canapé et prétendre de ne pas être là.

Le salon est immense dans la pénombre. Tony Stark s'endort. Il recule un peu devant l'inévitable.

L'éclairage de la ville atteint avec peine le salon. Steve entre à son tour. Il ne touche à rien. Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil le plus loin de la lumière. Lui aussi. Il s'endort.

C'est bon. Ça a commencé.

Tony le suspecte, Steve l'ignore. Comment peut-il s'en douter, après déjà soixante-dix ans d'immobilité, ce qui va arriver ? Mais Tony sait. Tony a prévu, deviné. Ça rampait dans l'air, ça planait comme une ombre.

Ça arrive sur eux avec une force inconnue, courant d'air. Ça colle à leurs mouvements en chewing-gum. Ça les surprendra la nuit.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte tout de suite il ne se passe rien.

C'est au matin que Tony Stark fini son verre. C'est au matin que Steve demande : où sont les autres ? Ce n'est pas Tony qui répond. Tony est déjà figé dans ce qu'il sait. C'est JARVIS :

Les autres membres de l'équipe Avengers sont en mission, Monsieur Rogers. Je ne dispose pas d'informations complémentaires.

Il y en a pour un paquet de temps. Ils ne savent même pas combien. Ce n'est même pas important.

Ce n'est même pas encore vraiment l'attente que ça parait déjà insupportable d'attendre. Car elle va s'installer. Partout. Sur les meuble, dans la ville, jusqu'à l'intérieur des os.

Steve semble épinglé dans le fauteuil. Ses lèvres se tordent dans une grimace.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Pourquoi l'absence de leurs camarades à ce goût poisseux ?

.

C'est la nuit de nouveaux. Longue, lourde. Horrible. Oui, c'est le mot, horrible. Puis le jour. L'aube fraiche sur la ville délivre une lumière égale.

Le silence. Ce silence qui vrille les tympans.

Que connaissaient-ils de l'attente, du silence fébrile ? Rien. Du retour attendu ? Ils découvrent tout ça.

La ville figée à leurs pieds.

Ça grouille de vie silencieuse, pas vue. Ce n'est pas une histoire de se cacher ou de sortir, l'attente.

C'est ce silence, au réveil, dans les rues, dans la ville entière au souffle coupé. Qui attend, des réponses, des nouvelles. Des noms.

Personne ne peut parler de cette attente-là. Du silence. De la vie qui bruisse plus délicatement que le sang dans les veines.

Steve et Tony attendent dans le silence de leurs équipiers. Dans ce silence d'information. Dans le silence de New York, du monde entier, pour eux.

Le silence de la vie qui s'étonne d'être toujours là, increvable. C'est un émerveillement pour les deux hommes.

Oui, Steve sert fort la main de Tony Stark, ce matin. La tasse de café fumante. Sur la terrasse. Dans la lumière et le calme absolu. Ce gout blanc du mouvement transit.

Et malgré toute la pression, ils respirent encore.

Incroyable.

Tony se laisse faire.

Mais l'attente ne reste pas douce. Elle s'impatiente avec la monté du jour. Elle devient longue. Plus longue que d'habitude, avec encore moins d'espoir que cela se termine pour les deux hommes. Elle leur ronge les sangs.

Amer. Oui c'est ça : amer.

Ils attendent d'un commun accord.

Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence. Sans bouger. Sans progresser d'un poil.

Le soleil arrive. Il est là. Il brule toute la ville dans la peur de chaleur qui augmentera encore. Il arrive avec une force de Titan. La terrasse devient invivable.

C'est vraiment une expédition. Tous les jours, tous les jours c'est une expédition.

D'aller jusqu'au banc dans le parc. Tous les jours, souvent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il y va. Il ne sait pas que c'est sur ce banc que s'endort Tony Stark, ivre, les soirs où il ne rentre pas.

Une expédition. Il faut vaincre la chaleur. Les passants. Les enfants qui courent le long des rues à la recherche de fraîcheur.

Le banc est ombragé.

S'il prend le bus, il pourrait se noyer dans cette chaleur. Fondre. Steve n'est pas dans un bus mais il sait que s'il y était, c'est ce qui se passerait. Il en est certain.

Tony continu à boire sous la chaleur. Il ne mange plus du tout : il boit. Il fond à vue d'œil.

Il atteint le parc. La bise passagère le sauve de sa mort par étouffement des petites particules liguées contre lui. Il ne fait rien, dans cette bordure de parc. Il regarde les gens passer. Il les voit venir, tumultueux. Puis ils sont là, pour une seconde où on peut tout voir, tout savoir. Et enfin, de dos, s'éloigner jusqu'à perdre leurs traces.

Il faut s'occuper. C'est le début de l'été. Il fait encore frai, tout n'est pas encore écrasé et immobile par la chaleur. Ou bien que ça le soit, on peut encore croire en la fraicheur de l'aube, même là maintenant.

Il faut oublier. C'est si facile, pour l'instant.

Il fait toujours aussi chaud. Peut-être davantage. Ils sont dehors cette fois, presque dans la même position que le premier soir au salon, là-haut. Steve a trainé Tony dehors. L'éloigner quelques heures des bouteilles.

Tony ne remarque même pas que Steve Rogers est à côté de lui, qu'il l'a trainé sur ce banc public.

Il ne voit rien. Il ne voit que ce coton imbibé d'alcool qui le maintien à distance. Une bénédiction.

Tony boit. Il boit par habitude, par envie de boire encore.

Steve écoute la vie alentour. Il dépense son temps de manière à le voir passer sans souffrir de trop.

Tony l'y rejoint. Il en est à un point où il ne fait plus confiance à lui-même. Où il a désespérément besoin de quelqu'un.

C'est midi bientôt. Ils sont fichés dans cette attente profonde, immuable, qui les cloue sur place aussi sûrement que le Christ sur sa croix.

Ils attendaient. Tous les deux assis sur un banc. Attendre l'éternité. Attendre la nuit.

Comment en parler, comment raconter ce rien. Ce vide intersidéral ? On ne peut pas. Il n'y a aucune manière d'expliquer le rien, le vide de l'attente. Pas de mots. Pas de gestes. Pas d'image.

Pas d'action. Aucune intrigue : la mort.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, cette fois, c'est comme ça. D'habitude, ce n'est comme ça. D'habitudes, ils peuvent s'occuper. Atelier ou salle d'entraînement. Cette fois ci, c'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus y aller. Comme si tout doit être suspendu. Travaux interrompus.

Ils rentrent à la tour lorsque le soir tombe.

– Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Stark ne sait pas si il a parlé ou murmuré. Rien ne semble percer le silence abattu sur le banc. Il est l'heure de rentrer. En effet, il n'y a personne. Plus personne à regarder. Plus personne pour tromper son ennuis.

Steve te ramène à bout de bras. Il te fait marcher pour que tu te souviennes de l'odeur de la ville, des rues. Il t'emmène comme ceux qui réapprennent à marcher. Il te ramène lentement à la surface. Sans grand succès. Laisses moi Steve. Laisses moi je suis fatigué. L'alcool fait dormir.

Steve le laisse.

Un fois, Tony part dans les rues. Comme ça. Avec juste sa carte bleue et son téléphone. Part boire et trouver une fille pour la nuit. Il rêve de cette soirée. Irréelle, parfaite, de frissons sur sa peau et d'oublis.

Il revient deux heures plus tard. Incapable d'abandonner le capitaine à l'attente seul. À l'attente étouffante. S'il mourait, alors Tony serait seul à attenter. Ce serait pire que tout.

Alors Tony rentre. Désespéré. Attendre le jour, la nuit. La nuit soit le ciel noir bleu et oranger de New York, kilomètres défilants à la ronde.

Tony boit.

Les bouteilles brillent au sol. On pourrait croire qu'elles forment une ronde autour du corps dans un salon. Elles brillent de mille feux. Debout ou renversées.

Sous des couches et des couches de poussières.

Dans un salon inutilisé. Il ne veut plus rien voir. Il ne veut plus rien entendre. Il ne veut pas voir Steve.

Il a compris, il comprend vite. C'est, malheureusement, un génie : Tony Stark. L'attente des autres c'est bidon. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ils attendent quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Et Stark a peur. Peur de contempler les mains de Rogers. Peur de l'envie.

Il prend une douche tardive, tiède, dans la nuit.

Dans l'attente incommensurable de l'inconnu.


	2. Apnea

Salut aux lecteurs.

Vu que c'est une petite fiction et que déjà tout est près, le postage de chapitre devrait être très bref (comme d'hab en faite) (mais bonne nouvelle pour vous). Les chapitres sont cours, mais ils servent juste à séquencer l'histoire, c'est pas véritablement une fic à chapitre, donc si vous aimez pas les petits morceaux, vous pouvez toujours attendre trois jours et tout lire. A vos aises.

Sinon, j'avais prévenu, c'est lent.

J'espère que ce passage vous plaira suffisamment ou suffisamment pas pour me laissez une review: Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **P2. Apnea**_

.

La nuit ne calme rien. La nuit les lie là attachés, comme le premier soir. Ce premier soir teinté d'innocence. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus rien. Il n'y a plus d'innocence, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'attente est entière.

Sur leur fauteuils respectifs, pas loin de la baie vitré. C'est toujours la même chose, ça semble déjà être comme ça depuis des milliers d'années. Ils ne bougent pas. Oh non. Statues d'appartement, vivacité crachée plus loin dans le silence de leurs lèvres closes. Grimaçantes.

L'idée de l'amour apparaît lentement dans l'esprit, sur le visage de Steve Rogers. Attendre jusqu'au bout. La bonne. Trop tard. Mais l'attente...

Il a le temps maintenant mais non. Il n'a pas, en vrai, le temps d'y penser. Il ne veut pas.

Tony y a pensé depuis qu'il a recommencé à boire.

Steve commence à comprendre qu'il aime bien cet état suspendu, hors du temps comme lui : l'attente est une illusion.

Ils ne bougent pas de leurs places. Ou peut-être que Tony se lève pour boire un verre sur le balcon, puis revient.

Une nuit dont son regard et son regard seul puisse triompher.

Dont il ne triomphera pas. Parce qu'il nie. La captation d'une forme, des courbes de Steve, de son corps, vu maintenant, observé à le connaitre par cœur. Il nie tout ça.

Il a brusquement l'impression de se retrouver ailleurs. Là où il était. Jeune. Sûrement là-bas. Il ne voit pas où ailleurs ?

Mêmes odeurs, soudainement, ou peut-être même bruit.

Même sentiment au détour d'un couloir, chaleur, passage discret après la douche jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne sait pas vraiment.

Les bruits de la forêt superposés à ceux de la ville. L'été. Un début frai d'été, matin ou midi dans son pseudo souvenir. Ici, nuit. C'est l'alcool qui fait ça.

Dans la chaleur de l'été, on ne sait pas trop. C'est un mirage alléchant. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve ou une hallucination. Oui, surement, une hallucination.

Boire. Flotter juste en fermant les yeux. Il est dans un état lamentable. Une loque sans capacité à faire le ménage. Rien. Tony explore la beauté de l'alcool. Il se noie, ne pense a rien. Se voile la face. Refuse de montrer qu'il attend. En même temps, c'est Tony Stark, il reste très lucide et désillusionné, chewing-gum.

Dans l'attente même arrachée, retenu, insupportable.

Attendre comme le messie. Déjà passé. À croire en cet avenir fichu.

Vivre en attendant. N'a aucune sorte d'importance.

Vivre l'amour en attenant autre chose.

Ils en étaient réduits à ça. D'avoir, déjà, trop attendu.

Stark se souvient. Ce n'est pas comparable à maintenant. Ça parait très loin, extérieur à lui-même, grâce à l'alcool. Il se souvient :

Seul. Désespérément et immuablement seul.

D'attendre.

Il commençait à en avoir sa claque. Mais il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Putain.

L'esprit vide. L'esprit paralysé.

Tu avais, tu as encore même du mal à respirer parfois.

La fatigue de l'attente.

Sur ce banc de Central Park. Avec Steven Rogers, sans divertissement.

Ça ne faisait que trois jours. Puis ça a augmenté. Comme une exponentielle. C'est horrible comme il se souvent. Alors il oublie.

Tony se sert un nouveau verre.

\- Arrêtes Tony.

C'est la première fois que Steve le dit clairement « Tu bois trop Tony ». C'est la première fois. Tony fait mine de ne pas entendre. Il va de nouveau vers le balcon.

Il y a les bruits de l'intérieur. Ils semblent si loin depuis la terrasse. Et les bruits extérieurs. Intraitables, immobiles, constants, formant un flux, un ronronnement de moteur douillet ou assourdissant selon les heures.

C'est la nuit. On dirait un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous raté peut-être. C'est juste pour passer le temps, pour faire semblant. Personne ne viendra à part eux même.

D'ailleurs, ils se contentent d'eux même. Ils ne cherchent même plus les informations extérieures, ne pas voir que rien n'avance.

Ils regardent cette mer d'étoiles. Ils la rêve, l'imagine. La font leur. Elle est à eux désormais. Dans leur espérance inavouée.

Ils n'ont rien pour calmer leur nerfs. Rien. Et la pluie est encore très loin.

Il n'en peut plus de l'attente.

N'en peut plus d'attendre. Étourdis par elle. Comme dans l'alcool, immobile. Torsion de ventre. Immangeable. Ne rien faire. Définitivement. Cette phase a commencé. Elle durera quelques heures. Tony ne peut même plus bricoler, regarder la télé, cuisiner, rien, rien. Il ne peut rien, à peine circuler de pièce en pièce. Regarder contemplativement ce qui se passe autour de lui, le paysage. Il n' pas la concentration, la patience, de faire autre chose que fixer le vide.

Misérable par terre à même le sol.

Complètement paralysé. Incapable d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Incapable de bouger. Terrifié à l'idée de se montrer tel qu'il est. À partager, enfin. Il voudrait l'embrasser, mais non. Il voudrait le prendre au creux de soi-même, mais non. Il voudrait sentir sa chaleur, parce que là, par terre, il a froid, mais non.

Attendre le verdict. Ne me juges pas Steve. Ne m'approches pas.

Ils savent maintenant tous les deux. Ne me juges pas Steve. Ne me juges pas.

Il voudrait s'effacer dans la nuit. Ne m'approches pas.

Inatteignable au-dessus de la ville New York. Pourtant c'est là qu'ils attendent. Et nul-part ailleurs.


	3. The Coloured Sky

Donc, voici la suite: Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Le gros changement, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'est pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture! N'hésitez toujours pas à laisser un petit mot!

* * *

 _ **P3. The Coloured Sky**_

.

Un verre de vin rosé à la main. Une fausse élégance. Lui noie les papilles. Il aurait aimé toucher à la drogue. A cet enivrement précis de la perte de contrôle, l'aiguille délicatement pendue au bras, froide, suivit du latex tiède du garrot. Le bras inerte et pendant. Dériver dans des contrées lointaines et ne plus voir le monde. Calmer ses cellules grises et son hyperactivité. Oui, dériver par-delà le possible. Champ de papillons des opiomanes.

Il rêve des sensations procurées via son absorption d'alcool. Il soupire. La perte de mémoire est en bonne voie. Il se sent couler sur le nuage et sentir le poids de son corps disparaitre.

L'ombre de la pièce s'en va. Le voilà non plus dans la fraicheur de l'obscurité mais dans la traitrise du soleil. Le vin remonte, tape contre ses tempes. Il s'alourdit. L'acidité du vin le prend entièrement. Tony maudit le soleil de lui enlever ce rêve-là.

Retour de l'alcool, désagrément violent, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment écarté de lui. Tony se perd entre la réalité. Tony est dépendant de l'aide de Steve. Ils ne parlent pas de cette honte, jamais. La dépendance de Tony est cruelle. La honte lui lacèrerait le ventre, et il mourrait, troué, transpercé, les boyaux ressortis et saignants, déversant le sang rouge comme le vin dans les pièces de la tour. Il a pensé à mourir au début. Quand l'attente ne l'avait pas encore dépossédé de sa propre mort. Le sang ne sortira pas de lui, comme la vie, parce qu'il y a Steve. Putain.

Steve arrive. Il lui parle mais les yeux à moitié clos, Tony n'entend pas. Il somnole. Steve le regarde, le laisse se noyer dans ce monde imaginaire. Peut-être qu'il mange à coté, en regardant le brun fixement. Ses cheveux sont sales, sa chemise froissée, les lunettes de soleil aux bouts des doigts sont tombées sur le sol. Le repas n'a aucun gout. Il glisse sur la langue comme le soleil glisse sur les paupières closes. Steve sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'ils veulent, dans cet instant-là, l'évidence est telle qu'elle fait mal. La corrélation de cette envie planquée du corps de l'autre. L'étouffante chaleur moite et la lumière blanche, aveuglante, douloureuse, sans ombre partout.

Il prend Tony dans ses bras, à l'insu de celui-ci. Il le porte comme un enfant, le berce dans ses bras immenses. Une mère qui bercerait le cadavre de son fils. C'est glauque, c'est ça. Il le porte jusqu'à la chambre, les stores fermés. Merci JARVIS. Dans le noir, tout s'estompe. La clim souffle. L'ombre s'étale du sol au plafond égale et Tony arrête de gémir. Paix sur eux. Paix irréaliste que Steve quitte vite. Incapable maintenant de se voiler la face.

Les cauchemars et les rêves se mélangent. Rêve de rêves imparfaits.

La décente aux enfers. Des neuf enfers. La boisson, l'alcool comme son ombre. L'attente évaporée dans les brumes des eaux de vie et du noir. Soulagé, passant le temps en fermant les yeux. Hagard. « Le pire endroit de l'enfer est réservé aux traitres. » mais là-bas, il y a Virgile, et Caïn qui a tué son frère. Salut, leur dit-il. Salut.

Tony s'égare dans ses rêves, dans les illusions tronquées que lui offre l'ébriété.

Le manque. Le manque arrive tout droit dans sa tête. Tout droit dans ses veines. Lui assèche la bouche. Il a soif d'une soif intarissable, d'une obsession qui le crime de trou à l'estomac. Il s'enferme à la salle de bain dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. De temporiser ce que crie son corps sous des litres d'eau. Mais ça ne marche pas. Quand il ferme les yeux, tout revient. L'eau coule sur son corps, le froid et le chaud alterné. Il pense aux pommes de pins qui poussent vers le ciel sur les arbres. Il pense à l'odeur de l'épicéa quand il est fraichement coupé. Cette odeur qui au soleil se rapproche de l'odeur de l'établis, du vieil atelier en bois et des taches d'essence. Il veut que tout finisse. Tout se fini dans un verre de vin blanc. De cette belle couleur jaune comme le soleil, ronde sur la langue. Le savon a un gout dégeulasse. Son corps est crispé par la fatigue. La lutte s'éternise. Il ne vaincra pas, mais il essaie quand même. Son corps et son cerveau se tordent. Putain. Il a presque fini. La mousse s'échappe, l'eau coule. Où est Steve il demande. « Salle d'entrainement ». Ok. Putain. Il s'arrache de la cabine de douche. Le souffle retenu, pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas tomber trop vite sous le joug méprisant de l'addiction. Il entend tout .Tout. Il s'habille de ce qu'il trouve. Il se rue, finalement jusqu'au bar. Rien n'a d'importance que ce bar. Ce verre de vin, il le boit goulument. Puis le deuxième engloutis aussi. Le pied rond du verre posé délicatement sur le métal poncé, ses mains calmes ne tremblent plus. Le troisième verre savouré enfin à sa valeur. Le sang circule à nouveau dans ses veines. L'estomac acide comme une friandise. La chair de poule et les yeux dans le vague. La langue et la tête chaude. Seulement maintenant, il… il sait qu'il a perdu. « Tony, arrêtes de boire. » ça lui revient en mémoire. Putain. Steve. Il aurait voulu tenir mais... c'est tellement agréable.

Ils ne se voient pas jusqu'au soir. Il fait chaud. Trop chaud, comme les prémisses de l'attente, comme le parc. Il fait trop chaud pour, même, se voir. Mais la nuit se lève, et avec elle, la chaleur nocturne, plate, comme un voile, douce. Une chaleur bleue. Ils se remettent à vivre avec cette chaleur-là. Puis ils se voient en face à face.

C'est la guerre maintenant c'est la guerre. Ça a du sens pour chacun d'entre eux. C'est la guerre. C'est la guerre. La même que dans leurs souvenirs respectifs.

Ils replongent dedans comme on tombe dans un gouffre. Leur yeux noirs de colère, broyés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la tristesse. Bleue. Bleue des larmes qui coulent invisibles de l'addiction de l'un, de l'impuissance de l'autre. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas. C'est même le début. Le début de la guerre.

La guerre des nuages et des plaques tectoniques. Tellement le ciel est lourd et dense. Ça ne craque pas, ça s'affronte, à égalité. A compresser, encore, et encore.

Pourvu qu'il pleuve. Pourvu que l'armistice arrive vite se dit Steve.

Il ne sent plus vraiment ses jambes. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'alcool. Ses jambes-coton le laissent flotter sur le fauteuil. C'est douloureux sans faire mal. Le regard si fixement vide. À se balancer légèrement, lentement de chaque côté.

\- Tony.

L'autre sourit. L'homme ne l'entend pas.

Oui, pourvu qu'il pleuve.

Le soleil descend sur la tour de verre. Le crépuscule. Rouge puis orange. Orange puis jaune. Jaune puis bleu. Bleu puis noir. Noir teinté, opaque gris. L'été.

Ils rêvent tous les deux, à rêve distordu de la fraicheur de l'autre, de l'ombre de l'autre. L'attente, ils l'ont presque oubliée, consommée par cette présence, par cette inaltérable tension interne. Ça les dépasse. Ça dépasse leur imagination. Mais ils ne font pas un pas vers l'autre. Trop crispés dans la lumière. Demain, demain soir peut être.


	4. The Whole Night

Voilà donc la fin de cette petite épopée, avec enfin un peu de mouvement (genre, la réalisation concrète du truc quoi) ... J'espère que le thème, le style, et jesaispas? tout le reste, vous a plu.

N'hésitez toujours pas à laisser une review, ça toujours très plaisir et, normalement, je répond sympathiquement.

PS: j'ai un autre OS fragmenté prêt, qui donc arrivera sous peu surement.

Bonne lecture et donc, à bientôt!

* * *

.

 _ **P4. The Whole Night**_

.

Ils ont oubliés. C'est inévitable ; ce sont des gosses encore.

Ils attendent, parce que c'est l'été. Parce qu'il fait chaud et que la ville est écrasée par la chaleur, a fondue.

Steve prend la main de Tony. Ne la lâche pas. La serre très fort.

Ils aiment dans l'attente même de l'amour. Sûrement.

On peut dire qu'ils se voilent la face, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne veulent pas y croire parce que c'est trop beau ; la vie n'a jamais été réellement belle avec eux.

C'est l'été. Le ciel est parsemé de nuages. Il s'en fout. Il rêve de ailleurs. Il rêve d'aller aussi vite que la vitesse des nuages. Si haut. Mais courir ne sert à rien. Ni les avions. L'armure de Stark peut être. Il ne lui demandera pas. Du haut du gratte-ciel. Du bout des lèvres.

Il a la désagréable sensation de s'être fait avoir. D'être prisonnier de ces vitres, de ce panorama. Vacances indéterminées couplées à un CDI à temps très partiel.

Se libérer de l'attente. Tony. Oh Tony, s'il te plaît.

Steve sort sur la terrasse. Et, oh miracle. Tony vient voir, c'est fabuleux !

Il pleut à déluge dehors. Sous l'eau, sous les litres d'eau qui les ballotent. Le vacarme. Ils n'entendent rien. Ils ne voient rien. L'eau glace et colle les vêtements. Enfin.

C'est Steve qui se penche. Qui embrasse le premier Tony. Chastement du bout des lèvres. Incapable d'aller plus loin tant encore choqué par la lourdeur de l'air et l'attente même de quelque chose. Par l'odeur d'alcool de Tony. Les joues ruisselantes d'eau. Le visage rincé par la pluie, c'est beau. Tu es beau dit Tony.

Ça les rend crédibles. Vrais, d'une certaine manière. Ils sont hommes, dans leur attente. Ils sont humains, figés, incapables d'avancer, comme tout le monde. Tony répond avec lenteur et paresse.

Sous la pluie diluvienne. Salvatrice.

C'est doux, tendre, sucré. Ce n'est pas comme ça.

Il n'y a pas d'amour comme smoking blanc. Eux, ils traînent, aiment à côté.

Les femmes se sont retirées de leurs vies en même temps que l'hiver. L'hiver de la vie, la fonte des glaces ça les fait sourire tous les deux. Presque le paradis. Ils le savent maintenant. Éternellement coincés entre le sol et le ciel, dans l'attente du mouvement, mais ça leur va. C'est l'été.

Ça arrive comme un poids lourd. Leurs vêtements mouillés.

Dans les bras d'un de l'autre. Ils rêvent. Et Tony tombe. S'abandonne aux bras qui le tiennent. L'alcool vainqueur. Aides-moi. Ça ne franchit pas sa bouche.

La vie se passe. C'est une succession de moments extrêmement rapide ou extrêmement lent. Discontinuité, à prendre au passage. Ils ont pris le même train. Le même souvenir. Fatigués d'être seuls. Fatigués de toutes les conneries du genre. Fatigués, les yeux presque clos. La pluie frappe au dehors et c'est la plus belle mélodie qui soit.

Il se souvient : c'est très net comme souvenir, pour une fois. C'est très bleu. Pepper rit : « Tu bois trop Tony » dit-elle « Tu as trop bu. Tais-toi Tony ». Le souvenir s'estompe. L'illusion rompue par la main de Steve, délivrante, sur la sienne. « Tony. Tony restes avec moi ».

\- J'ai sommeil.

Sa voix est rauque, perdue dans le sucre du rhum ingurgité qui pique encore les lèvres avant l'évaporation complète. « Je t'aime » semblent dire ses lèvres inertes. Tony Stark s'endort comme un enfant intrépide, bercé par le tonnerre qui gronde. Au loin encore. Steve espère que l'orage éclate bientôt ici. Éclate demain. Il ne supporte plus la chaleur immobile. Lui aussi.

Dans la chambre noire, on peut croire qu'ils sont morts. Ils s'embrassent sans bouger. Dans la peur de le faire. Dans l'envie incommensurable de partager la procrastination douloureuse. De ne plus être putain de seul. Comme dix, vingt minutes, trois heures, dix heures auparavant.

Dans une chaleur étouffante. Le bruit de la pluie recouvre tout et donne une impression de silence immense, désertique. La lumière noire amplifie tout, de silence en expansion.

Tony, cette fois, n'a pas assez bu pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas être là.

Le vent souffle, ça n'arrête pas ses pensées. Vent brulant à déchirer la peau, ça rend la tête comme une passoire, les pensées sortent, effrénées. Ça les mange. Ça les entraîne. Ça va jusqu'à hurler dans sa tête. Il ne peut rien faire. Laisser passer, se taire.

Mais ils n'attendaient pas l'amour. Ça, ils s'en sont rendu compte rapidement. Ils n'attendent pas cet amour promis. Ils ne l'attendent plus. Ils l'ont déjà surement loupé. Par le passé.

Ils attendent de vivre. De respirer enfin avec leurs deux poumons. Une grande inspiration. C'est ce qu'ils attendent.

Respirer dans cette routine étouffante, ce n'est pas pour eux. Alors ils en sont là, avec le corps de l'autre, avec leur respiration hachée sous le désir. Pour respirer.

Il n'y a pas d'autre choix que l'attente.

Ils sont dans ce lit. Il fait chaud. Leurs corps sont chauds d'avoir attendu toute la journée au soleil. Leurs peaux fument. Dans la douleur de l'amour de l'attente. Ils ne savent plus vraiment, à ce moment donné. Ils ne savent plus qu'ils attendent les autres, attendre de ne pas être seul jamais vraiment.

\- Ne dit rien.

Tony a du mal à articuler. Les mots sortent difficilement de sa bouche.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il acceptera que l'attente est terminée. Pour l'instant il s'entête.

Steve a compris, lui. Il sait que c'est fini. Game Over. Il n'y a pas l'alcool pour ne pas le penser, ou pour le dire.

Je te promets d'être patient. C'est tout ce qu'il peut promettre. Il le sait.

.

Il pleut à déluge dehors. Sous l'eau, sous les litres d'eau qui le ballote. Le vacarme. Il n'entend rien. Il ne voit rien. L'eau glace et colle ses vêtements.

Ça arrive comme un poids lourd.

Fatigué d'être seul. Fatigué de toutes les conneries du genre. Fatigué, les yeux presque clos.

Il se retourne vers Steve. Lâche son verre quelque part. « S'il te plait, ne pars pas. S'il te plait. S'il te plait restes. » « Ne dit rien. Non. Chut. Laisses-moi tranquille. »

Ils ont oublié. C'est inévitable ce sont des gosses encore.

Ils attendent, parce que c'est l'été. Parce qu'il fait chaud et que la ville est écrasée par la chaleur, a fondue.

Steve prend la main de Tony. Ne la lâche pas. La serre très fort.

C'est le même geste que le premier jour. Que tous les autres gestes, que tous les autres jours.

Ils aiment dans l'attente même de l'amour. Sûrement.

On peut dire qu'ils se voilent la face, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne veulent pas y croire parce que c'est trop beau la vie n'a jamais été réellement belle avec eux.

L'amour est lent pour une fois. Il met des années lumières à venir. Ce n'est pas grave. Tony s'habitue à cette lenteur. Il apprendra à marcher au pas de cet homme. Il apprend que le temps coure et que marcher est la seule solution.

Le temps des rêves. L'amour arrive aussi longtemps que le soleil un mauvais été. Ils l'attendent. Près à l'affronter. Affronter cette vague qui engloutira tout.

Peinture blanche sur les murs.

C'est l'attente qui se lève avec l'aube.

La lumière blanche. Aveuglante du dehors.

Avec la voix de JARVIS qui parle, il se rend compte que les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Tony se rend compte que c'est l'aube.

Tony se souvient d'une phrase entendue, gamin. Il ne sait plus où, ça n'a plus d'importance. Mais cette phrase l'obsède. L'obsède jusqu'à la murmurée sur la peau de Steve. Comme une prière. Un mantra. Jusqu'à en saisir complètement le sens, les nuances, jusqu'à l'ancrer dans sa peau.

« Ho capito che quando l'assenza diventa abitudine, allora, ma solo allora, capisci di poter aspettare anche per sempre. » il comprend tout, tout, et alors. Alors enfin, il croit avoir la réponse au problème posé. Enfin. Il pourra dormir sans tomber dans cet écran noir d'alcool. Il pourra dormir.

C'est ce qu'ils attendent : les étoiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

C'est Tony qui répond. Silencieux comme il n'a jamais été. « Ho capito che quando » Le temps passé avec Steve est en fait véritablement nécessaire, à cette attente.

\- Les étoiles.

.

* * *

.

 **I thought that dreams belonged to other men**

 **'Cause each time I got close**

 **They'd fall apart again**

 **I faced the nights alone**

 **Oh, how could I have known**

 **That all my life I only needed you?**

 **Oh, almost paradise**

 **We're knockin' on heaven's door**

 **Almost paradise**

 **How could we ask for more?**

 **I swear that I can see forever in your eyes**

 **Paradise**

Almost Paradise - Mike Reno & Ann Wilson (Footloose)


End file.
